Of Nightmare and Donuts
by HeyMisSarah
Summary: Gwen has a broken arm, and is very much alive. Peter just needs her by his side. Aunt May just wants some donuts. My take on the events after ASM2. Please read and review! Thanks


A/N So in my mind Gwen didn't die. My heart can't take that, so this is my take on what happened after the movie but without her death. Also i am very sorry if it is a little ooc. I did not have a beta so all mistakes are mine. Also I don't own anything you may recognize. Please read and review :)

Peter's POV

Gwen had just gotten out of the hospital a couple of hours ago. She had a cast on her right arm from getting thrown off the building by the Green Goblin. She had landed on her arm wrong resulting in a fracture. She was still freaked out by the thing so we have been watching comedies on netflix to take our minds off the whole thing. Right now we are watching Mean Girls 2 and according to Gwen it wasn't nearly as good as the first one, but what would I know? Honestly it was horrible compared to the first one but Gwen didn't need to know I thought that about girly movies.

"What time is it?" I hear Gwen ask as she's lifting her head from my shoulder. I look at the clock and realize it's getting late.

"Almost midnight, does your mom want you home or can you stay over? I don't think aunt May will mind as long as I take the floor." She texts her mom and a few seconds later her phone beeps.

"My mom doesn't care as long as I am home for lunch tomorrow."

"Okay I am gonna get some blankets and your pain medication. It's time for you to take them again." She sighed as I got up.

"You know my arm doesn't hurt too bad right now, plus they make me all loopy and I want to stay up and talk to you." I know she's downplaying it, I have broken my arm 3 times now and know just how bad it hurts.

I go and get blankets and a glass of water from downstairs. I hear quiet snoring and realize that Gwen had fallen asleep. Her meds would have to wait til tomorrow. I make a bed on the floor for me, after turning the lights off I give her a kiss on her forehead and try to sleep.

It's about 1:30 am when I finally fall asleep after replaying the events of the day in my head. I am awoken by whimpers and small screams from Gwen. I go over to her and try to calm her down. I start rocking her, and softly talking to her.

"Gwen c'mon baby, it's not real. None of that dream is real. You need to wake up.'

eventually she starts to calm down and opens her eyes, grimacing at the light that's on.

"Are you okay?" I ask, already knowing the answer to my question.

"Uh yeah, it just seemed so real. In my dream he throws you off the tower and you can't find anything to shoot your web onto and you just fall. There's nothing I can do to save you either!" She is now crying harder than before. I wipe off the tears on her cheeks with my thumbs.

"I'm here. You're here. We are both alive and well. Nothing is going to split us up. I love you, remember that." I kissed her before pulling her into my arms. I don't know how long we stayed there but I know it was almost light by the time we let go.

"Stay with me, please." I watched her pull my comforter up so I could slide into the bed next to her.

"I love you, so so much." I tell her before holding her close to me. The last thing I remember before falling asleep is her saying it back.

I woke up to the sun streaming in my windows and the sound of running water from the shower. I feel the other side of my bed and realize Gwen is the one in the shower. What if aunt May saw us together? She is gonna be so mad! I get up and look out my bedroom window which looks out to the driveway and see that aunt May's car is gone. She must have gone to the store for coffee or something.

"Hey, how did you sleep last night?" I'm pulled out of my train of thoughts by Gwen who is leaning up against my door frame in nothing but a towel.

"Okay, I slept better when I was next to you though. Do you know where aunt May went? I didn't see her car in the driveway." I walked to her maneuvering across my messy room and give her a 'good morning' kiss.

"Oh yeah she is getting us donuts from the place with the really good lemon filled. I told her to got you your boring donuts holes," She knows me so well. "She left about 10 minutes ago so she should be back soon."

"Did she see us in bed together?"

"Yes, and before you panic she didn't really care. She heard you last night talking to me and figured out what had happened. I told her about the nightmare and she understood completely. She seemed so happy for us. I wish my mom smiled like that every once in a while. It's just been hard for her since dad died." I saw that she had tears in her eyes so I pulled her into my chest and let her cry.

"Hey, hey look at me. I will always be here for you, don't ever forget that." I see that she is smiling now.

"And I am always going to be here for you." She whispered quietly before adding "I promise to always love you even when I want to smack you across the face."

"You are so beautiful." She blushed and looked down. I cupped her face in my hands "I mean it, don't let anyone tell you anything different."

I gave her a kiss and felt like I was on cloud nine. I heard the garage door open signaling that aunt May was home with breakfast. As she gave us our choice in donuts we sat around the table talking about our plans for the day. My life was perfect.

A/N yo this is the longest fic I have ever written. Also follow me on tumblr Raggedy-mangoodbye. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
